


If At First You Don't Succeed

by hotchocolatedictator



Series: January Drabbles [28]
Category: Ghosts (TV 2019)
Genre: All the ghosts are there they just don't speak much, Drabble, Gen, or at all
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-14 03:41:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29039574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hotchocolatedictator/pseuds/hotchocolatedictator
Summary: There are some downsides to living with ghosts
Series: January Drabbles [28]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2085930
Kudos: 11





	If At First You Don't Succeed

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt was 'promise'

‘Look, guys, I know it can be hard. Trust me, it isn’t easy for me either. But please, please, when there are other people around can you try and stay out of my way?’

‘When do we get in your way?’ Julian said indignantly.

‘There was that time with the builders, to start with. And when the Beg-Chetwyndes came for dinner. The actors. I could go on.’

‘Fair enough,’ admitted Julian, with muttered agreement from the others.

‘So will you promise me, then? That you’ll stay out of my way?’

‘Well-’

‘At least try?’

‘Ah, now that we can do.’

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments are always appreciated


End file.
